A communications protocol, such as a link layer discovery protocol (LLDP) may be utilized by a network device to provide information regarding an identity of the network device, a capability of the network device, or the like. For example, a first network device may transmit an LLDP message to a second network device identifying a chassis identifier associated with the first network device, one or more port identifiers associated with network ports of the first network device, or the like.